ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombozo for President
Zombozo for President is the 7th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Gavin: Look at this, can you believe this? "holds up flyer" Jen: Zombozo for president? Gavin: This has to be a joke. Jen: Dunno. Ren: I'll go find out. {Cut to White House} President: You want to what? Zombozo: Over throw you as president. President: Why? Zombozo: I'm sure I would be a lot better than you. President: You know what happened the last time we had a bad guy take over, Trump became president, those poor people of 2017. Zombozo: And now it's 2035, I'm sure I'll make a better president than you. President: You're trying to tell me that you can do better than Marisa McGann? Zombozo: Yes. Marisa: I'd like to see you try. Arms bursts through the doors, grapping Zombozo and holding him in the air Four Arms: Alright Zombozo, I'm not sure what you're up to but I know it can't be good. Zombozo: I just think I'd make a better president than Mrs. McGann. Four Arms: She's a good president, I know her daughter, we're really good friends. Marisa: You're friends with my Sarah? Four Arms: Yeah, she's super sweet and really smart. Marisa: That's always nice to hear. Zombozo: If you're done babbling... takes out some sand from his pocket and blows it in Ren's face Ren: "wakes up" What happened? Zombozo: Good, my campaign manager's awake. Ren: Campaign manager? Zombozo: Yes my boy, did you forget? Hairy Scary: He did hit his head pretty hard. Ren: I did? Big Toe: He did? Acid Breath Jr.: Yeah, you took quite a fall. Ren: I'm glad you were able to help me. Zombozo: Of course, now I need your help. Ren: Right. {Cut to HQ} Jen: Is that Zombozo? And Ren!? Gavin: Wait, what? TV showed Zombozo talking and Ren standing by his side Jen: What is he doing? Gavin: Zombozo and his freaks must've hypnotized Ren. Jen: And he said he has a strong mind. Gavin: We gotta snap him outta it. Jen: Let's go! {Cut to White house} Jen: Zombozo! Zombozo: Great, more Tennysons. Gavin: Give us Ren! Zombozo: You heard 'em. Ren: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Wildvine: It's hero time! stretches his arms out, wrapping them around the two Jen: Hey! Gavin: What the f- Jen: Gavin! Gavin: Sorry. Hairy Scary: You're not goin' anywhere. Acid Breath Jr.: Big Toe, get the sand. Big Toe: He he he he. Toe throws the sand at Jen and Gavin's face Jen: No! Gavin: Teewat Ligara! sand particles are blown into the Circus Freak Trio's faces Zombozo: What did you do? Gavin: Attack! trio go after Ren, who lets go of Jen and Gavin Jen: Nice thinking. Gavin: Now to get Ren back. Jen: Hey freaks, attack Zombozo. trio go after Zombozo and start attacking him Wildvine: This isn't over. Jen: Oh but it is, now Gavin! Gavin: Novis! Wildvine: Huh? Jen: Ren, tie up the baddies. Wildvine: Ok. uses his vines to tie up Zombozo and the trio Hairy Scary: Hey, we're on your side! Big Toe: Yeah. Gavin: Oh, right. Novis! Acid Breath Jr. Aye, what gives? Wildvine: You give, up. "detransforms" opens the closet door, untying president McGann Marisa: Thank you, Jennifer. Jen: No worries. Gavin: I'm glad you're back. Ren: Me too. Marisa: What about Zombozo and his gang? Jen: Oh, you won't have to worry about them any longer. police is shown driving off with Zombozo crying in agony Gavin: Buh-bye. Jen: And that's why you don't mess with the Tennysons. Ren: You can say that again. Zombozo: Why!!! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin Villains *Zombozo *Circus Freak Trio **Hairy Scary **Acid Breath Jr. **Big Toe Aliens Used *Four Arms *Wildvine(cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes